Prom Night
by KassSalvatore
Summary: AU. Three unlikely relationships bloom on prom night. A story of friendship and romance. (Klaroline, Delena & Stebekah) THREE PART SHOT.
1. Part 1

AU. Three unlikely relationships bloom on prom night. (Klaroline, Delena & Stebekah)

* * *

Elena Gilbert groaned to herself as her aunt pulled up her prom dress. "Almost done?"

Jenna nodded quickly with a forced smile. "Y-yes sweetie, almost done."

"Good," Elena answered sternly.

Both she and Jenna were standing in front of the mirror. Jenna of course was behind her, doing up her dress.

The dress was a dark ruby color with a trail of silver sequins going around the waist and neckline. It was truly beautiful and a one of a kind.

"There," Jenna turned around with a satisfied grin. "You look gorgeous, Elena. You really do." Her aunt gazed in awe at her eighteen year-old niece. She thought back on when she was in high school at her senior prom, it has only been fifteen years ago. It was such a perfect night and now Elena would have her perfect night. After all, it was prom. Good things were bound to happen on prom night.

Elena stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Her thick, chocolate colored hair was pulled back at the nape of her hair with a silver clip and her makeup was done simply; a thin line of eyeliner rimmed her doe eyes and red lipstick soaked her pout. Her dark ruby colored dress complimented her olive skin tone perfectly as well as the silver heels she was wearing. Everything about her looked perfect. "I do," Elena muttered under her breath. "I look like a goddess."

Jenna patted her niece's bare shoulder. "You are a goddess, Elena."

Elena's mouth turned up into a smirk. "Yes, yes I am." She reached for her matching clutch and gave her aunt a twirl.

Jenna hugged Elena, breathing in her vanilla perfume. "Good luck, Elena."

Elena pushed her aunt off of her gently and chuckled. "Don't touch me, Jen-Jen. You'll wrinkle my dress."

Jenna realized her mistake and nodded quickly. "Right, right. Sorry Elena."

Elena smiled a perfect Hollywood smile and patted her aunt's shoulder. "I should get going, Tyler will be here any moment."

"Yes, let's get you downstairs."

The doorbell rung a few moments later and Elena got up to answer it. There standing there, was Tyler Lockwood. "Hi, baby." Elena said in a seductive voice.

Tyler smirked, like the true pig he was. Elena and Tyler had been dating for the past few months since they both were the most popular people in single. They thought they would give dating a shot. Little did Elena know, Tyler was cheating on her with Caroline Forbes, the sweet girl next door. "You look hot, I can't wait till I get to rip your dress right off your hot body."

Elena rolled her eyes and shut the door after her. "Don't use the same adjective in the same sentence, Tyler. It makes you sound dumb."

"Whatever," Tyler answered and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Together, they walked out to his old beat up pickup truck.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks. Her face twitched into anger and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where the hell is the limo?"

Tyler looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Elena shot him a glare and pursed her lips. "Its prom, asshole! You're supposed to rent a limo!" She shouted at him, angrily.

Tyler grabbed her wrist roughly and frowned. "Not everyone is made out of money, Lena!"

Elena yanked her wrist from his grasp. "Don't you dare grab me!"

Arguing was a typical action for Elena and Tyler, the worst it had turned into was Elena punching Tyler. Tyler had never hurt Elena physically, he knew it was wrong and would never resort to hurting a woman to make his point clear. Guys on the other hand… were a different story.

"C'mon, let's just go." He sighed, obviously annoyed at the petty things Elena cared about. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'll go to the prom with you, Tyler." She told him, callously. "But after tonight, I'm breaking up with you. I won't stand to be treated this way by someone beneath me."

And that was the night Tyler broke his rule. He lurched forward and slapped Elena across the face, harder than he had ever hit anybody. Even harder than Stefan Salvatore and Elijah Mikaelson, the school nerds.

Elena's hand flung to her face. She could feel the imprint on her face that his hand had made; it was burning to the touch. He just slapped her. All Elena could do was stand there with her mouth wide open.

"Get in the car, Elena." Tyler murmured, not meeting her eyes.

And oddly, Elena obeyed. She walked to his car and got in the passenger's seat. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Great, now she would ruin her makeup.

Tyler kicked the ground before getting in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway. The drive to the school was dead silent; nobody spoke or even did so much as sigh.

Just as Elena opened the door handle to exit Tyler's truck, Tyler grabbed her arm. "You're not going to tell anybody? Are you?" Tyler whispered, nervously.

"That depends," Elena spoke, "are you going to do it again?"

"No, I swear! Elena, I just had a little outburst. I'm sorry, I love you so much. Sometimes you just really hurt my feelings and I don't know how to deal with my anger." Tyler rambled while fumbling with his fingers.

Elena laughed dryly. "You sound like a five year-old, Tyler." She turned to him and smirked. "You're so immature and I'm glad you slapped me, it just proves that you're a big baby."

Tyler clenched his fists, they were so sweaty. "I'm not immature Elena, I think that you deserve that title, not me."

Elena leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "We are done, Tyler. Stay away from me tonight and never talk to me again." She giggled before saying, "and don't worry Tyler, I'll keep your secret."

Tyler jumped as Elena opened the door and climbed out.

He sagged into his chair and swore as he watched her walk into the school.

* * *

The generic pop music echoed through the boy's bathroom as Klaus Mikaelson straightened his tie and checked his teeth for any pieces of food that were stuck. Thankfully, there were no pieces of food stuck.

His friend, Damon Salvatore emerged from the bathroom stall. "Man, I think I ate something wrong. I feel like shit." He mumbled with a red face. His usual smirk and happy go lucky face was nowhwere to be found.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "C'mon Damon, we haven't even been here for an hour yet."

Damon groaned. "Can you just drive me home, please? I feel like I'm gonna hurl everywhere if we don't leave this second."

With a sigh, Klaus nodded. "Sure, I know you'd do the same for me."

Loud music was coming from inside the school auditorium, it shook Tyler's truck. He guzzled the remaining of an old Jack Daniels bottle into his mouth and sighed. This wasn't what prom was supposed to be like.

* * *

Someone rattled on the window. Tyler looked to the left window and sighed. It was Caroline Forbes and she was grinning like a little kid. Great, now he would have to deal with another female.

He opened the door for her and she climbed in. "Hey, Care." He mumbled, monotone-like. She looked pretty, but definitely not prettier than Elena. No one at this school was prettier than Elena Gilbert but Caroline came in at a close third or second.

Caroline was dressed in an aquamarine colored cocktail dress. It was pretty simple but the ruffles at the base added some depth. Her blue-green eyes sparkled due to the silver and blue eye shadow on her lids. Her shiny blond hair went down her shoulders in loose curls. "Hi, Tyler. Are you here alone?"

"I'm with-" Tyler stopped himself. "Yeah, I'm alone." He turned towards her and reached out to graze her thigh. "You look very sexy, Miss Forbes." He told her in his best proper accent.

Caroline giggled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down to hide it. "T-thanks Tyler."

Tyler placed a hand on her back zipper and pulled it down half way. He touched her creamy skin, feeling no bra. He grew. "Can I?" He mumbled in her ear, hot air trailing down her neck. If she said yes then he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Caroline whispered a quick yes. She and Tyler had done things before but she was as close as a seventeen year-old pretty girl could be to losing her virginity. And in this moment, she knew she wanted to lose it to Tyler Lockwood. _She was ready._

Tyler smirked and pulled the rest of her zipper down. His hand roamed her back before he turned her to face him. She did have a great body, he had to admit that but her breasts were smaller than Elena's. He gave them a quick squeeze.

She kissed him passionately, "I've missed you, Ty."

"And I have missed your perfect body," he whispered in her ear before giving it a quick nibble.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore sighed as his brother, Damon and his friend left the auditorium. There went his ride for the night. Now he'd have to get a ride home with Elijah, who was his best friend, but no offense, also had a really lame car.

Stefan surely wasn't known for being popular per say but he wouldn't be caught dead in Elijah's truck.

"Lemme guess, you need a ride?" Elijah grinned, flashing his car keys.

"Nah, you go on ahead." Stefan waved his hand. "I know my mom said I have to be home before 9:30, but I'm willing to break the rules tonight." He said with a smile as he looked over at Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah's hot older sister.

Bekah, as her friend's called her, was a senior in high school as Stefan and Elijah were only sophomores. She was one of the coolest girls in school which is why she was friends with the school's mean girl, Elena Gilbert. As Elena had always been a bitch to Stefan, Bekah was different, probably because her brother was best friends with him.

"Alright then pal, I'll phone you tonight." Elijah replied, not even noticing the face that Stefan was ogling his sister.

"Yeah, see ya." Stefan replied as Elijah left.

With a somewhat painful, somewhat confident stride, Stefan walked up to Bekah. She was by the punch table, laughing and drinking with some of the upperclassmen, Elena and some guys who Stefan didn't know the names of.

"Uh hey, Bekah. I like your dress." Stefan said with a nervous smile. Bekah was dressed in a shimmery amber dress that cut to mid thigh and her blonde hair came down her back in soft waves. Her body was covered with jewelry, particularly gold earrings and bracelets. It might have seemed tacky to the average person but on Bekah, it looked gorgeous.

Bekah smiled genuinely. "Oh hey Stefan, thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She nudged his shoulder in a friendly way.

Stefan blushed beet red. "O-Oh thanks Bekah."

Elena turned away from the guy she was talking to. Her gaze landed on Bekah and Stefan. "Um, can you please leave? We don't let weirdos hang with us." She directed at Stefan. A few of the guys surrounding Elena laughed and said rude things about him.

"You heard the lady, nerd!" One guy said.

"Get lost, dweeb. Go back to your mommy." Another guy said.

Stefan nodded, knowing this would have happened. "S-sure," he turned to walk away but Bekah caught his arm.

"Wait Stefan, you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Elena put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "Are you dumb, Beks? This guy is a total nerd."

"No he's not Lena, he's actually really fun." Bekah grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled at him. "Anyone would be lucky to hang out with him."

Stefan said nothing, something stunned Bekah had stood up for him and held his hand. All in the same night!

Elena rolled her eyes. "If you wanna hangout with him, then do it Bekah." She spewed. "But don't come back to me when you're bored."

"Don't worry Elena, I won't." Bekah replied cheerfully and gave Stefan's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Leaving an open-mouthed, shocked Elena, Bekah pulled Stefan towards the dance floor.

This was going to be the best night of his life, he could already feel it.

* * *

"Can you take me home, please Tyler?" Caroline asked. He was planting kisses all over her body. She thought she had been ready but she quickly realized she wasn't.

"I thought you wanted this," he growled as he continued kissing her.

Caroline moved away from him. "Well, I changed my mind."

Tyler swore and banged the steering wheel. "Are you kidding me, Care? C'mon it's prom night, loosen up." He tried to pull her back to him but Caroline just wasn't having it, so she pushed him back

With a quick motion, she pulled her dress back up and exited the car. "Find someone else to screw, Tyler."

Before she was fully out of the car, he grabbed her wrist and pulled causing her to slip on the pavement. Her knees hit the gravel and she cried out.

Klaus had heard the commotion just as he was getting ready to leave to drive Damon home. He left Damon and bounced over to Tyler's car.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked concerned Caroline, him not being fully aware of what had just happened.

Caroline looked up at him and sighed, feeling embarrassed. "I'm fine, thanks."

Before the two could say anything else, Tyler peeled out of the parking lot, not even showing any consideration at all for Caroline who was hurt.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked, growing angry as he saw the marks on Caroline's legs.

"No, I just fell." She replied, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Are you sure? Because if he did, my friend and I can go after him." Klaus pointed to Damon who was in the front seat of his car, looking as if he was going to pass out.

Caroline giggled. "No it's fine, thank you though. Your friend probably needs you more than I do."

"Well, can I at least help you up?" Klaus said and laughed too.

Caroline nodded and he pulled her up. "I'm Caroline, and you are?" She stook out her hand for him to shake, standing confidently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline. I'm Klaus." He shook her hand and smiled. "Do you need a ride home?"

"That's okay, I think I'm going to go enjoy the dance a lit bit." She told him, dusting off her dress. "I appreciate the offer though."

"No problem, Caroline." He waved, a smile bright on his face. "Oh, and take care."

"You as well, Klaus." She waved back before heading inside, a smile on her face as well.

As Klaus headed back to the car, Damon rolled down the window. "Who the hell was that?"

"Her name was Caroline," he told him, heat rising to his cheeks. They had just met but he had felt something between them, only he didn't know what it would turn into yet.

* * *

Damon Salvatore tucked himself into his bed. Before he drifted off to sleep, he checked his phone one last time. Two messages from saying telling him he hoped he would feel better. Damon smiled, Klaus was a good friend. Just as he turned off his phone, the familiar brunette goddess of school lit up his phone. She was phoning! And it wasn't even eleven yet!

"Hello," Damon quickly hit the answer button on his phone. "Is that you, baby?"

"Don't baby me," her sultry voice snapped. "Can I come over? This dance is a real drag."

"Of course, Elena." He said and grinned.

"I'll be there in ten." She told him and then the line went dead.

No longer did Damon feel sick, in fact he felt love-sick.


	2. Part 2

Bekah pulled Stefan through the school park. The loud music still thumped from the inside. Stefan was glad to be outside; it was so much cooler outside than inside. All the sweaty bodies gyrating made Stefan feel motion sick, just seeing them move back and forth was nauseating.

Bekah jumped up on a swing. She tucked a stray hair behind her hair and grinned at Stefan. She kicked her legs back and forth on the swing. "I found it better outside."

Stefan pushed her from behind, watching her blonde hair fly in the breeze as she flew. "It's definitely much quieter," Stefan agreed. He found it easier to talk to Bekah now. He didn't just consider her as Elijah's sister, he considered her actually a friend. "I almost don't want to go back in.

Bekah flew off the swing and landed perfectly on two legs. She turned around and stuck her hands on her hips while supporting a goofy expression. "Well..." she paused.

"Well, what?" Stefan asked suspiciously. He was shocked to see that she had managed to swing out so gracefully. It almost didn't seem human.

She walked closer to him. "Well, we could go get something to eat."

"They have food inside though if you're hungry." Stefan replied kindly, gesturing to the school that was a few feet away from where they were on the park.

Bekah nudged him playfully. "I know there's food inside, dummy." She paused to laugh. "This is me asking you out. Asking you to go somewhere where I can actually get to know you."

Stefan blushed. Was she flirting with him? "A-are you asking me out on a date?"

Bekah rolled her eyes. "We're already out on a date, genius. We would just be going somewhere more private."

"Well, I say we go get some food then." He agreed, trying to appear confident.

Bekah grinned, which made Stefan's confidence seem believable. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Being careful to try to not disturb Elena, Damon untangled himself from her sleeping form. Prom was probably over by now. Damon however, had enjoyed this much more than some silly dance. He and Elena hadn't done anything sexual; they had just spent most of the night talking. Elena had fallen asleep mid sentence a while ago leaving Damon without anything to do but watch her sleep, not in a creepy way of course.

"Damon?" Elena murmured his name in her sleep and flipped over.

Damon smiled.

About thirty-six minutes later, Elena stirred and woke up. Damon ran his hands through her hair. "Good morning," he said.

Elena opened her eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for letting me sleep, I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Plus it was kind of nice and soothing to watch you sleep." Damon told her. "You snore really loud." He laughed.

"You watched me sleep?" She raised a brow. "Hopefully I didn't say anything too embarrassing..." She trailed off with a sheepish look.

Damon stroked her cheek. "Nope nothing," he said, making sure to leave out the fact that she had said his name in the sleep. That had to mean something right? Or was he just overreacting?

Elena's stomach grumbled.

"Do you wanna go downstairs to get something to eat? My brother isn't home yet so we have lots of time to ourselves." Damon asked, showing consideration for her grumbling stomach.

"I'd love that," she replied. "Oh and your brother is a total dweeb, I don't know why Bekah wanted to hang out with him at the dance."

Damon frowned. "You know I don't like it when you make fun of my brother."

With a sigh, Elena leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're right, I'm sorry. To be honest I guess I was just jealous that Bekah didn't want to hang out with me." She told him, looking away. "I thought she'd want to hang with me since this is our last year of high school."

"She's your best friend, it will be fine, I promise." He assured her. "Besides, you didn't see me upset that you didn't want to talk to me at the dance." He fake pouted.

"I promise I'll tell my friends soon about us. I'm just waiting for the right time." Elena lied. To be honest, she was nervous about telling people about their relationship. She was a senior and he was a sophomore, people would just think it was weird, especially since she just broke up with Tyler, which Damon thankfully knew about. Not too much, Damon wasn't the most popular guy in school. Elena had only ever dated jocks before and Damon definitely didn't fall in that category.

"The right time is anytime." With a smirk, he pinned her down, putting her arms up above her head in a playful manner.

She moved up her face to kiss him.

"I love you." Damon told her.

Elena's heart thumped quicker. She realized, she loved him too which made her scared.

* * *

Caroline unlocked the door and stepped inside her house. She called out to her mother that she was home before going up to her bedroom.

Changing out of her prom clothes, Caroline put on a pair of sweats and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She went over to her bedside table to charge her phone. A voicemail from Tyler appeared on her phone but she deleted it without even listening to it. Tyler was old news and he showed he obviously didn't care for her by how rough he was before.

A sound at Caroline's window pulled her out of her thoughts. She went over and opened it, seeing a familiar face outside. "Klaus, is that you?" She whisper-shouted down to him, afraid her mother would hear.

She saw him grin. "I'm sorry to bother you but I found something of yours from before." Klaus told her and held up a silver bracelet for her to see.

Caroline gasped; she hadn't even noticed it had been missing. It was so special to her because it was the last gift she received from her dad before he died. "Thank you so much, oh my god."

"It's no problem. I found stuck onto my jacket." He said. "I figured it was probably yours so I asked around to see where you lived. I hope that isn't creepy." He added, looking nervous.

Caroline waved her hand. "It's fine, really. I'm actually so thankful." She paused for a moment, both of them staring at each other. "W-would you like to come up? There's a tree you can probably climb." She gestured to an oak tree near her window. "My mom is the sheriff of the town so she'd probably get suspicious if she found a boy coming up my stairs."

"Uh sure," he said as he eyed the tree up and down. With a swift motion, he climbed up her tree and jumped forward into her room from the window. His body rolled and he hit his head on the end of her bed.

Thankfully it hadn't made too much of a noise so her mother didn't hear.

Caroline gasped and pressed a hand to his head. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Klaus held her hand on his head, as Caroline blushed. Klaus was too disoriented to even notice the fact that Caroline was red. "It's alright, I'm okay."

"Do you need ice or something?" Her voice was concerned.

Klaus gently moved her hand off his head and placed it on her lap. "I'm fine, really." He reached into his pocket to get out the bracelet.

"Thank you, Klaus."

He clasped the bracelet around her wrist, noticing the engraving on the inside. _'With love, from Dad,'_ it read _._ "Your dad got this for you?" He looked up, meeting her eyes.

Caroline had to admit, he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. They weren't quite blue, but they had flecks of gold in them. "Y-yes, before he died."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, Caroline." He said sincerely. His hand reached out to trace light circles on her wrist, he wasn't even aware.

"It happened three years ago, it's been a long time now. It's fine." She whispered and looked away, tears started to form in her eyes.

Klaus moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body, embracing her in a hug as she wept softly.

They said nothing for the next while, just Klaus holding Caroline as tears fell from her eyes.

He traced circles on her back and she shivered. "Are you cold?" He pulled away to take off his jacket and then wrap it around her shoulders.

Caroline thanked him. She inhaled deeply, his jacket smelling of the forest along with a salty ocean scent to it. It was safe to say he smelled great.

"Do you want me to leave? So you can be alone?" Klaus asked, secretly not wanting to leave.

Caroline shook her head and grabbed his wrist. "I know we just met, but I'd love it if you stayed."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied with a small smile.

She smiled back.

* * *

Stefan laughed as Bekah told a funny story about her siblings. He hadn't ever noticed it before, but she was so much more than just a pretty face, she actually had a personality. She was hilarious and fun to be around. He felt as if he had known her his whole life.

"And then I slapped him," Bekah dead-panned, talking about her brother, Klaus.

Stefan burst out into laughter, choking nearly on his milk. He coughed and Bekah looked worried, placing a hand on his back.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, with wide eyes.

Stefan nodded to signal he was fine. "Yes, yes. That was just hilarious." He laughed again, thinking of her story. "Who knew Rebekah Mikaelson was so funny?"

Bekah smiled. "Well, I'm not sure my brother would agree with you, but thank you anyway."

"Screw him, I think you're great." Stefan assured her, smiling back.

Bekah looked at him and said, "I've never met anyone like you before, Stefan."

Stefan's face reddened and he looked down at the red chekered table cloth. They had ate and finished from what seemed like ages ago. "Is that a bad thing or good thing?"

Bekah took his hand in hers. "It's a great thing, trust me."

Stefan had never met a girl like Bekah either before, but that was probably because he didn't have much experience with girls in general. "Would you like to come to my house and watch Pirates of the Carribean?"

Her eyes lit up with glee. "How'd you know that was my favourite movie?"

Stefan shrugged playfully. "I don't know, I guess I listen really well."

"It seems we've really been talking for a long time that I forget the stuff that I said." Bekah said with a sheepish look on her face.

Stefan squeezed her hand. "So, is that a yes?"

Bekah stood up, with his hand and hers. "Oh, it's a hell yes."

* * *

Elena collapsed on top of Damon, breathless. He rolled her off his sweaty body and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him and draped a leg over his.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" She whispered in his ear before kissing him.

"It was much better." He replied with a smirk.

Elena giggled as he squeezed her butt. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

The pair wrestled around on Damon's bed before a noise at the front door shocked them out of their playfulness.

"Who's that?" Elena asked, as she reached for her dress to put on.

Damon pulled on his pants. "It's probably just Stefan."

Elena gestured to the window. "I should probably get going then..."

"No, no, no. You are not going home through my window." He brought her out of his bedroom. "I think it's time you met my brother."

With a sigh, Elena walked downstairs with him. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right," Damon joked.

Elena nudged him and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Stef." Damon started into the living room but was caught off by the sight of Stefan wrapped in an embrace with Rebekah Mikaelson.

Stefan and Bekah pulled away from each other. Rebekah looked like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"Beks?" Elena asked, looking shocked to see her best friend in the arms of Stefan. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you why you're here?" Bekah said in turn.

Elena blushed as Damon answered, "we're dating." He reached out to grab Elena's hand but she jolted away.

"I need to go," Elena murmured without even saying goodbye. She walked out the door and slammed it, leaving Damon, Bekah and Stefan shocked.

"Um-" Stefan started to say but Bekah cut him off. "I'll be right back. I need to go see if she's okay." She walked out the door as well.

Stefan looked at Damon with a hard look. "Seriously, Damon? Elena Gilbert?" He spat out.

"Listen, I know she hasn't been the nicest person to you, but I love-" Damon didn't get to finish his sentence as Stefan cut him off by leaving and rushing up the stairs.

What had he done?


	3. Part 3

Elena ran a hand through her hair, feeling guilty about the way she had stormed out, but she was embarrassed in her defence. She knew she should have been more careful. Damon and Stefan were brothers, and she had made Stefan's life a living hell for as long as she could remember. She was scared to see how people would perceive her for being involved with Damon. Plus seeing Bekah in the arms of Stefan, didn't help either. None of this helped. What the hell was going on? Bekah had left her today for Stefan, they barely even knew each other so why were they kissing?

"Hey, are you alright?" Bekah said to Elena before sitting down beside her on the steps.

"I'm fine," Elena snapped.

Bekah looked hurt for a moment. "Listen, if you're involved with Damon, that's nothing to be ashamed about. In fact-"

"It's not like that, Bekah. I'd never swing that low to my standards. We just screwed, that's it."

"Really? Because I sure as hell can tell that's bullshit!" Bekah yelled, knowing Elena was bluffing. "I know you better than you know yourself, Elena. Stop lying and just admit it. You like him, don't you?"

"No," Elena replied, weakly. She did like him, in fact she loved him. No one had made her feel like Damon before. Their relationship wasn't just based on sex, it was so much more than that. Of course, Bekah couldn't know that or she'd deem Elena as weak.

"If it makes you feel anybody, I really like Stefan." Bekah said, taking on a calmer tone. "In fact, I've always liked him. He's been Elijah's friend for so long, I thought it would be weird. But my problem was that I was afraid of what people would think if they found out. Today though, I just stopped caring and actually asked him to hangout. And the only thing I regret is not asking him sooner."

Elena remained quiet as Bekah went on. "Elena, if you can't be honest with me that shows there's some truth to what I'm saying."

"I'm scared, Bekah. Okay?" Elena finally said. "I don't want people to make fun of me like they did for you today."

Bekah narrowed her eyes before sighing. "The only opinions that matter are those who you love."

"I love him, Bekah. And I'm scared. I don't want to ruin this." Elena cried before placing her hands on her head.

Bekah pulled her friend closer to her. "The only way you'll ruin it is if you aren't honest." She told her. "Now, let's go back inside and I want you to tell him how you feel." She got up to open the door.

"O-okay. Just wait a second." Elena stammered, her hand reaching out to touch Bekah.

Bekah jerked back from the door and turned around. "What is it?"

Elena pulled Bekah into a big hug. "I'm so sorry for not telling you before." She told her. "You're my best friend and I want you to know that I support you and Stefan one hundred percent."

Bekah grinned. "I love you too and of course I forgive you but I think you owe Stefan an apology."

Elena nodded. "I think you're right." She agreed before opening the door.

Elena and Bekah re-entered the house to find an irritated Damon seated on the couch.

"I'll give you two a moment. I'm going to go check on Stefan." Bekah said nervously to the pair before going up the stairs to Stefan's bedroom.

Elena went over to Damon on the couch. She tried to kiss him but he turned away.

"You were right, we shouldn't have told anyone." Damon muttered, darkly.

Elena shook her head and grabbed a hold of his hand which he thankfully didn't refuse. "No. I was wrong, Damon." She told him, rubbing circles on his palm. "I love you."

Damon turned to her, his irritated expression fading. "Do you really?"

She answered him by kissing him passionately. When they broke apart, Elena stood up and gestured for him to as well. "Come on, I have an apology to make."

Damon smiled and let her lead him up the stairs.

* * *

Bekah knocked on Stefan's door.

"Go away," Stefan called.

Bekah sighed. "It's me Stefan, can you please let me in?"

"No Bekah, just please go home. I don't want to talk right now."

Bekah tried opening the door to find it locked. With a huff, she rested her head against the door. "No, I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I know someone who wants to apologize to you." She said just as Elena and Damon came trailing up the staircase, hand in hand.

Elena looked to Damon who nodded. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. "Listen Stefan, I know I haven't been exactly the nicest person to you."

Stefan snorted behind the door. "You think?"

Elena shut her eyes, thinking of what to say without being snarky. "Yes, and I know you probably hate me but I want you to know that I am sorry. It wasn't right for how I treated you these past years. You surely didn't deserve it and there's no excuse for what I did. I was a total bitch, Stefan and I understand if you don't want to forgive me but I needed to tell you that I'm sorry."

The door creaked open a bit and one of Stefan's eye peeked out. "That's all I've wanted to hear for the majority of my life. Just an apology, Elena. I just don't understand why you did it. I get that I wasn't the coolest guy in school but why me?"

"Because I could tell Bekah liked you." She said simply. "I was scared she'd leave me to start hanging out with you. She's been my best friend for so long and I couldn't stand to see her replace me. Replace me like I did when I started seeing a new guy. I did it so I thought she would start to as well."

"You know no one could ever replace you, Elena." Bekah told Elena and hugged her.

Stefan fully opened the door and came out. He first kissed Bekah softly on the lips before pulling Elena into a friendly hug. "That's all I wanted to hear. Of course I forgive you." Stefan murmured.

Elena stiffened but then let herself relax. "Thank you, Stefan."

"Just no more teasing, okay?" Stefan joked. "I don't know if my nerd feelings could handle it anymore.

The group all laughed together, including Elena.

It was a perfect way to end the night.

* * *

The sound of birds tweeting outside woke Caroline and Klaus who were curled up together on Caroline's floor, fast asleep.

Caroline's eyes flashed open to see her legs draped over Klaus's. His hands were wrapped around her waist and he was breathing softly on her neck.

"Oh my god, Klaus!" Caroline said, pulling his arms off of her body.

Klaus opened his eyes and yawned before he saw Caroline who looked angry. "Woah settle down, love. We must have fallen asleep, I guess." He looked around the room which was covered in daylight. "What time is it?"

Caroline wacked his arm. "You have to get out of here now. If my mom finds you in here she'll kill you." She said as she ushered him up and to the window.

Klaus laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go." He said before leaning close to her ear "Just know, I find you talking in your sleep charming." He jumped out of the window before she could say anything. He landed on his two feet perfectly. While waving, he winked.

Caroline blushed and waved back. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy. With a sigh, she sat down on her bed. Her phone buzzed with an incoming text. She unlocked her phone and read it.

'When can I see you again? -Klaus' it read.

Caroline smiled to herself before she sent a reply.

'How about tonight? - Caroline'

He replied. 'I'll be looking forward to it- Klaus.'

'Me as well, - Caroline' She hit send and then collapsed on her bed.

Was this a start of a budding friendship or something much more?

Oh, it was the start of something much more. Caroline could already tell.


End file.
